The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to integrated circuit devices.
Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) devices store data in capacitors therein. The capacitors may store data 1 and data 0 according to whether the capacitors are charged or discharged. However, since the capacitors may slowly discharge, data stored in the capacitors may be lost. Accordingly, periodic refresh operations may be necessary for DRAM devices.
As integrated circuit devices are highly integrated, research has been conducted to manufacture capacitors having a high capacitance value.